The Snippet
by Xelan
Summary: It started as a short snippet from another work in progress but then Lord of Bones stepped in... then WalkaboutTigger and well... it's now a bit longer than a standard snippet. Contributions from myself, Lord of Bones and WalkaboutTigger. H/Hr and racy.


The Snippet

By Xelan, Lord of Bones, and WalkaboutTigger

…**:(by Xelan):…**

"No! Don't say it," she warned.

"But-" Harry started only to be cut off by Hermione.

"No, I asked you not to say it," she reiterated as she attempted to glare at Harry.

"Hermione-" he tried again, but was interrupted once more.

"Oh, no you don't, Harry. I'm on to you." Hermione was struggling to maintain her disapproving glare; Harry looked innocently bewildered... it wasn't fair that he could be both handsome and cute at the same time. He had to be short circuiting her glare on purpose – he just had to be.

"What do you mean?" he asked as though he had no idea what affect he had on her.

"You think I haven't noticed that whenever you want me to do something, then I inevitably end up doing it?" she fumed even as she found herself threading her arms beneath his and walking into the safe embrace of his arms.

"But I..." Harry began to protest.

"-No buts, Harry," Hermione mumbled, her voice muffled slightly by the robes covering Harry's shoulder. She lifted her head just enough to turn and catch his eye with hers. "I've checked myself over dozens of times and had Madame Pomfrey confirm my findings. I'm not under the influence of any spells, curses or potions. I don't know how you do it, but I'm willing to believe it isn't intentional."

"Then why-" Harry asked with their arms firmly wrapped around each other.

"…I wanted to tell you how I really feel about you… and I wanted you to know that _this _is what _I _wanted and not something that was forced on me."

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

Hermione looked up at him with a crooked smile. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way… what did you want to say to me?"

Harry cleared his throat.

…**:(by Lord of Bones):…**

"Let's test that, shall we?" Harry said mischievously. "Strip."

Hermione stared at him in shock, her face twisted in indecision. Her hands, however, were not, and the dumbfounded wizard soon found himself staring down at a curvy brunette in Gryffindor red lingerie.

Hermione crossed her arms under her breasts, accentuating them even more, and glared at her best friend. "See?" she demanded.

Faced with a scantily-clad young woman obviously not shy about her assets, Harry had only one thing to say.

"HNNGH."

…**:(by Xelan):…**

"I know! I mean, look at what I'm wearing! I distinctly recall intending to wear my green lace up corset with frilly black trim, G-string, matching garters and black silken thigh highs to match your eyes, but instead I'm wearing my new red lingerie that I bought specially for your next birthday. "

"HNNGH," was Harry's eloquent response.

"Honestly, Harry. All my important bits are covered..." she paused for a moment and blushed as her hands moved to different parts of her body making sure she actually was covered enough for modesty's sake. She _was_ covered but only just barely and only if see-through and lace counted. "-At least until you decide you want to see more, at any rate."

She wiggled slightly. "It doesn't look awful on me, does it?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "I wasn't sure if the material covering my breasts was too thick. What do you think?" She reached forward without thinking and brought his hands up to feel. "I mean, the red would go splendidly if I were wearing a Gryffindor necktie." Hermione's hands, of Harry's volition, reached out and started to undo Harry's tie.

"Huh..." He breathed, honestly intrigued and exhilarated by this amazing turn of events.

Quite fascinated by what her hands were doing with no input from her, she commented, "Oh Harry, if you wanted to see me in your necktie, all you had to do was ask... although, evidently, all you really have to do is 'think' and that seems to work just as well." Her fingers had deftly removed the necktie from the stunned Gryffindor. With practiced precision, her fingers, without any urging from her, swiftly looped the crimson and gold tie around her own neck and knotted it smartly. A Windsor knot, she idly noted.

Harry licked his dry lips. His eyes were very bright.

"Well, Harry?" You obviously wanted something to hold onto; otherwise, I wouldn't have _your_ necktie around _my_ neck. What else did you want me to do?"

Harry grinned appreciatively. Suddenly, all the shit that had been forced on him up to this point no longer seemed to matter.

…**:(by WalkaboutTigger):…**

Hermione's eyes flared for a moment then closed to half-lidded. "And don't worry, Harry. I learned Depilato from Lavender so I am nice and clean," she whispered breathlessly to him, interlocking the fingers of her hand with the fingers of his hand. She stepped right next to him and guided his hand into her knickers. "See?" she said with a shudder.

"HNNGH," was Harry's eloquent response, his eyes widening in surprise and then a broad smile graced his face.

"I think The Room of Requirements would be a most interesting place to perform further exploration of this power, Harry," Hermione purred at him as she gently forced his hand to continue moving up and down, demonstrating how clean she was.

…**:(by Lord of Bones):…**

Hermione huffed and glared at the clock. He was one minute late.

That was unacceptable. Honestly, what was he thinking?

Oh, right.

The bushy haired witch clenched her thighs together as another surge of excitement jolted through her, and tried not to squirm in anticipation.

It was a full two minutes later that Harry was finally called up and stood behind the lectern, his eyes taking in the eager young graduates. He kept his face stern and impassive as he felt the familiar soft warmth nuzzling against the front of his slacks, under his open robes.

And with his lovely, Invisibility Cloak-clad wife's teeth tugging down his zipper, Auror Captain Potter let a small smile bloom on his face and began his speech.


End file.
